


Flutter

by ConsultingTribble



Series: 221B Ficlets [13]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28344396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConsultingTribble/pseuds/ConsultingTribble
Summary: The floor is lava! But then why is Sherlock crouching down in the mud?Just a whimsical moment with our favorite duo...
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson
Series: 221B Ficlets [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901503
Kudos: 8





	Flutter

**Author's Note:**

> Original prompt: "Flutter"

SQUELCH!

John's nose wrinkled at the too-soft brown goo under his boot, and again at the suctioning sound when he extricated himself from the mire.

"Remind me again why we're here?" he called out. 

The detective was already well ahead of him, bounding lithely across the swampy pasture. John grinned at a sudden mental flash of 6-year-old Sherlock playing "The Floor Is Lava."

"Because the Yard is too stupid to see that if the butcher's supplier is the likely source of the infection, then the owner had the most to lose, making him the most likely suspect." 

Suddenly Sherlock froze mid-step, gaze fixated on something John couldn't see. The detective's raised hand was a signal for John to approach silently.

John closed the gap between them, hand on his gun, fully expecting to find Sherlock crouched over another body. 

Well, it _was_ a body, just not a dead one. John exhaled. Sherlock's crouch was not defensive, but mesmerized — the body was not human, but that of an electric blue butterfly. Sherlock's awestruck expression revealed the 6-year-old John had imagined moments ago. 

A breeze stirred, breaking the spell. The tiny visitor fluttered its wings twice before departing, leaving a lingering blue twinkle in both friends' eyes. They resumed their trek across the brown "lava," this time with John’s grumbling left far behind.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos, comments, and constructive feedback are always appreciated!


End file.
